Playground seesaws are typically designed with a lever centered on a fulcrum having a handle on each end. The users sit on each end of the lever and take turns pushing their feet against the ground to lift their side in the air to allow up and down movement. The up and down movement starts when one user pushes against the ground to lift their side into the air causing the other user, whose side was in the air, to descend until his/her feet hit the ground. The movement generally does not start again until the user whose feet are on the ground pushes against the ground to lift his side. There exists a need for a playground device that allows users to create a more fluid and versatile rocking movement.